Deadly Sins
by jadedcat711
Summary: A/U : You can not change your fate, but you can wield fate to act in your favor. A simple party that turns into much more because of a jewel and a spell book.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I do not receive money of any type for my writing.

The day began much the same as the one before. The dew glistened on the grass from the morning sun. Birds flittered and chirped as they performed their morning rituals. The air was filled with wafting scents of breakfast from various homes.

Kagome was rushing through the house in search of her lost shoes. A brush stuck in her thick raven locks and mouth frothing with toothpaste as she chewed on the toothbrush. She shoved the couch away from the wall in hopes that her cat had knocked them behind it. She was relieved to find that her assumption had been correct. She reached down to grab them when a pink sparkle caught her eye. She raised it to the morning light and marveled at the swirling colors.

A knock at the door broke the trance the jewel seemed to place on her. She quickly shoved it in her pocket and raced to the door. She had completely forgotten about her appearance as the door swung open to reveal the striking older brother of her ex boyfriend. He looked at her for a few minutes before the corner of his mouth drew to a smile. She blushed and looked away from the intense stare.

"shmmmru." Kagome mumbled around her toothbrush. In that moment she realized why he was more than likely smiling at her.

He tilted his head causing his platinum locks to shift and sparkle in the sun.

"You have …." He started to say as the door was slammed in his face.

Sesshomaru was frozen from the shock that she would close the door in his face. He was about to turn and leave before the door was thrown back open. He refrained from laughing at the new look that Kagome was wearing. It appeared that she had ripped the brush from her hair causing a knot to form. The toothpaste was gone from around her mouth, but now she sporting black shoe polish. He guessed that she had grabbed the first piece of clothe she could find and with her luck it happened to be a shoe rag.

Kagome not knowing how silly she looked tried to play it cool by leaning casually against the door frame. "Sesshomaru, it is so nice to see you. How have you been?"

His smile grew larger at her act and he decided to play along.

"I have been well. It is good to see that you are still the same."

"Hee, yeah you know me." She said turning a bit red.

"Hnn." He replied handing her an envelope.

"What is this?" She asked ripping into the envelope; not even waiting for an answer.

"My father thought that it would be a fun idea to have a feudal era theme party." Sesshomaru grimaced internally recalling what he was to wear tonight.

She looked back up at him. "They do recall that your brother and I broke up, right?"

"Yes, we all remember that evening very well." He sighed recalling the pained look of betrayal upon her face and the disgusted look on his parents. He had not spoken to his brother since that night. "I am asking you to come as my guest."

Kagome frowned and looked away from him. "I…I think that would be."

"Great!" A voice shouted from behind Sesshomaru startling them both.

Sango her best friend, master of stealth and sometimes bodyguard always seemed to appear from nowhere. Normally it was to save Kagome from an embarrassing episode. This time it seemed her friend wanted a catastrophe to happen.

"How long have you been there?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes.

"Long enough to know we have a party to attend tonight." Sango replied

"I have nothing to wear and on such short notice I doubt I could find anything." Kagome said in an attempt to avoid the party, her ex boyfriend and his new girl.

"I realize this and do apologize for the short notice. I have made arrangements for outfits to be delivered later this afternoon." Sesshomaru said deftly stomping out any ray of hope that she could escape. Kagome looked at her friend and another light appeared in her eyes, but before she could use her friends as an escape.

"I have also arranged for outfits for your friend and her boyfriend."

Sesshomaru added blocking the final exit.

"You just thought of everything." Kagome grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "Kagome, you have no idea how much thought I have put into this. I shall see you tonight." With those parting words he turned and walked to his car. Not once did he turn to see the baffled look upon her face.

Kagome looked to her friend for an answer to the enigma that was Sesshomaru, but Sango appeared just as befuddled. Only Sango was not staring in the direction that Sesshomaru had left, but at her friend. She swiped a finger next Kagome's mouth and showed the girl a black smudge on her finger. "Did you know that you had shoe polish on your face?"

Kagome looked at the black smudge in horror and took off running to the bathroom.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed in humiliation. Sango shook her head following behind

"To bad he is gay." Sango said pretending to stare nonchalantly at her nails.

"Who is gay?" Kagome asked staring into the bathroom mirror.

"Sesshomaru of course." Sango replied to her friend.

Kagome scrubbed at her face with a clean rag and soap.

"Why would you think Sesshomaru is gay?"

Sango tapped her finger to lip. "Let me see. It could be because in all the time we have known him he has never had a girlfriend. Then again it was Inuyasha whom began that rumor about his brother in the first place. What an asshole."

Kagome finished drying her face and turned to Sango.

"Thinking of Inuyasha. What the hell were you thinking agreeing to go tonight?"

"You have to face them Kagome or they will always haunt you."

Kagome's lip trembled at the memory. "I..I don't think I am strong enough to see them. It has taken me so long just to get the picture of them screwing on the living room couch out of my mind." Kagome's tears slipped down her cheeks. "She thought it was funny when I cried Sango. Kikyo laughed at me even though Inuyasha's parents were screaming at the both of them." Kagome shook her head to get rid of the memory.

"Yeah, well you will not be facing her alone. Miroku and I are going to be right there by your side when you face off with that soulless bitch." Sango growled.

Kagome looked down at her watch and eeped at the time. "We are going to be so late!"

She quickly grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her best friend out the door.

"Kagome, Where are your shoes?" Sango asked as they raced toward the school.

Kagome froze at the words and look down at her socked foot. "DAMN IT!"

Meanwhile at a vast estate across town Inutashio was sitting beneath a large tree holding his sobbing wife in his arms. He tried to soothe her with words, but that had done little to ease her fears. In truth, he was also saddened at the knowledge that his sons would be facing deadly opponents. If they failed all would be lost.

"We both knew that this day would come."

He said softly trying to convince his wife and himself that this was the way it had to be.

He heard his assistant approaching, but did not turn to acknowledge the man.

"The preparations are done milord."

"Thankyou, you may take your leave now." Inutashio replied with a wave of his hand. He took a deep breath recalling the demons that his sons and their friends would face.

Lust:

A strong feeling of sexual desire

Gluttony:

Greedy or excessive indulgence. Many believe gluttony can be interpreted as selfishness.

Greed:

Main article: Greed

Desire and pursuit of material possessions.

Sloth:

spiritual apathy and inactivity. Inability to move forward.

Wrath:

strong vengeful anger.

Envy:

painful or resentful awareness of an advantage enjoyed by another joined with a desire to possess the same advantage

Pride:

A feeling that you are more important or better than other people

A/N: I am still writing my other story, but with some recent events my mind has started this story also. I tried to concentrate, but this kept popping up in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I do not receive money of any type for my writing.

Naraku winced from the cold ointment his sister was applying to his eye. Kagura gave him an apologetic smile and flinched from the pain of her busted lip. Their father had bestowed these gifts to them after a long day of drinking. Neither understood what they had done to wrong the man. Then again their father never really needed a reason.

"One day Kagura, I will be stronger and more powerful than him. Then we will be free." Naraku said causing Kagura to stop her actions and look her brother in the eyes.

"Freedom, I would trade my beating heart for one day without fear." Kagura uttered.

They had been lost in their daydreaming and not heard the bathroom door open. A large, balding ogre of a man sneered at the two. His face red from anger at the words he heard from his children. In his arms he carried boxes which he threw directly at the battered faces of his children. "Yeah wanna leave! Then get the fuck out! I don't need your freeloading asses here!" Their father screeched freezing both his children in fear.

Naraku trembled with dread that their father was not done with them. Kagura and he were surprised when he turned and left. The door rattled at the force of his slam. They both exhaled letting the tension in their bodies flow out.

Kagura was curious to see what was in the boxes. Naraku simply watched his sister pluck two cards from the boxes. "You have been invited. That is all it says. Well, it gives an address, but that is all." Kagura said flipping the card to make sure there was nothing written on the back. Naraku crinkled his brow and moved to sit next to her on the floor near the boxes. It was only moments later that she was ripping into the boxes.

"Holy shit Naraku, look at all this fancy stuff." Kagura said pulling out a fan and flipping it open in front of her mouth. "If I do this then no one can see my lip.

Naraku barely heard her words as he lifted a full length baboon cloak from his box.

"Maybe this is some kind of costume party." He voiced aloud.

Kagura was lifting a dress from her box as the words her brother spoke filtered in.

"I don't care what kind of party it is. Hell, it could be an end of the word party."

She laughed as she stood and twirled with her new dress.

He laughed at Kagura's attempt to dance, but deep in the back of his mind he could feel unease in his soul about the party. He looked back down at his new pelt wishing to find an answer to his doubts. 'Guess I will just have to wait and see.'

Naraku said wrapping the pelt around him.

Koga was wrapped in a towel with tiny droplets of water clinging to his tone tan body. Upon entering his room he found a box and an invitation sitting on his bed. He was about to open it when his cell phone went off. He knew it was Ayame as the song Maneater sang out. He quickly answered, but before he could even say hello Ayame started in on him.

"What the hell is this?" Ayame asked

"What the hell is what?" Kouga asked opening the box on his bed.

"This weird ass cosplay outfit that you sent to me." Ayame growled.

Koga was just as baffled as her when he pulled out a wolf fur bottom.

"Did you get a box with furs in it?" He asked

"Wait, are you saying that you did not send this to me?" Ayame questioned

"Didn't you get an invitation?" Koga queried not answering her question.

He heard the rip of paper. "Oh, whoops. I just instantly thought it was from you."

He huffed in aggravation. "Give a man a trial before you execute him."

"Sorry, please don't be mad at me." Ayame whimpered

"I am not mad, just tired of you always jumping to conclusion." Koga stated

A little bit of silence hung on both sides. "So, are we going to this thing?"

Ayame asked totally putting the other conversation to rest.

"Sure, if everyone is going to be dressed like this…" Koga started to say.

Ayame hung up before he could even finish his thought.

Koga scratched his head in confusion when he laid the costume out on his bed.

"To wear underwear or not to wear underwear, that is the question."

Elsewhere; another couple was having issues of their own with the costumes.

Kikyo was livid at Sesshomaru for taking the miko outfit she was going to wear and giving it to Kagome. She was pissed at Inuyasha for never standing up to his brother or his parents for her. She sneered with her hands on hips at Inuyasha for being weak.

Sometimes she just wanted to shoot an arrow into his chest.

"Your telling me that bastard of a brother took MY miko costume and gave it to your dumb bitch of an ex-girlfriend!" She yelled

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Yes."

"Then go get it back from her!" Kikyo shouted louder.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat feeling tired down to his soul. "Kikyo, I can get you another costume…"

"I don't want another costume. I want that one." Kikyo ground out between teeth.

"Okay, okay I will get you the miko costume." Inuyasha said already planning to just buy her a new one. It will cause major problems later, but at least she would shut up for now.

Kikyo smiled in triumph and walked over to sit on Inuyasha's lap.

"Thank you baby. I knew that you would right this wrong for me.'

Inuyasha laid his head upon her breast. "I would do anything for you."

She smiled placing a finger under his chin making him look her in eyes.

"What are you saying? I have been a bad girl Inuyasha and when I pass I fear that I will be sent directly to hell. Would you following me?" She asked tilting her head.

"I…I would Kikyo. I would follow you to hell if you would let me" Inuyasha spoke.

"Such a good boy." Kikyo said before she leaned down to kiss his lips.

A/N: Alright, all the key players are lined up for the big part.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I do not receive money of any type for my writing.

Sesshomaru frowned as he stared at his reflection in the full length mirror. The costume was elegantly made with billowing white silk and a chest plate of hard leather. A strangely warm, white fur boa was draped over his shoulder tickling his cheek. His only question was why his face needed to be painted. Harsh slashes of red decorated his cheeks and upon his forehead was a blue crescent moon.

The door to his room swung open without warning. He whipped his head around to find his brother staring wide eyed and mouth agape. They both remained frozen for an unknown amount of time. Inuyasha was of course the first to break the silence.

"I knew it! I freaking knew it!" Inuyasha laughed

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "What is it that you know? It is certainly not to knock on someone's door before entering their room."

"You…" Inuyasha waved his hand at Sesshomaru's outfit. "You know…Your like."

"Whatever it is that you think you know about me I am sure you have no idea. You are the last one that should be laughing with those cosplay ears and tail." Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's scowl.

"That is one of the reasons I came here. I tried to find mom and dad to see if they would let the ears and tail thing go, but I can not find them anywhere." Inuyasha said leaning casually on his brother's door frame.

"I am sure that they are just busy getting things ready. Ask one of the servants."

Sesshomaru said dismissively as he turned to frown once more at reflection.

"Yeah, thing is…There are no servants…Trust me when I tell you that I would never have come here otherwise. Hell, I even tried to leave just to avoid seeing your face, but that is when things got truly strange." Inuyasha replied as he lifted a slightly burned hand.

Sesshomaru saw the blistered hand in the mirror and turned to walk over to inspect it.

"What are you saying? That father installed some kind of security device and it is malfunctioning?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the blistered hand of his brother.

"Kind of a fucked up device if people can come in, but can not leave." Inuyasha replied

"Guest started arriving as I attempted to leave. It was…bizarre."

"Bizarre in what way?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They just started walking through the door like it was not there or they were spirits."

"Hn, so you are telling me that people are literally walking through a reinforced, impenetrable door like spirits through a wall?" Sesshomaru asked looking into his brother's eyes to see if they were red or the pupil's were blown.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know it sounds crazy but just look out your window. "

Sesshomaru walked over to his window and tossed the curtain back. His room being on the west side of the manor gave him a perfect view of the arriving guests. His bottom lip dropped in shock as he watched arriving guests saunter straight through the solid door as his brother had stated." He tilted his head as a second thing popped to mind. The usual servants that normally bustled about were strangely absent.

"Young…everyone that is arriving is either my age or younger." Sesshomaru whispered aloud to himself noticing none of his father's friends or partners were there.

"What?" Inuyasha asked walking over to look and see what he brother meant.

Sesshomaru didn't repeat his words, but simply turned and rushed out of the room.

"Hey you ass, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he dashed after his brother.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder.

"I need answers and the best place to find them is in father's study."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement following his brother's steps.

Meanwhile, in the main hall of the manor an awkward situation was occurring. Kagome, Sango and Miroku had just arrived when Kagome saw Kikyo. Kikyo gave Kagome a wrathful glare that had Kagome take a step back. Sango laughed and Kagome looked to see what her friend found funny.

"A miko? She dressed as a miko, really? Like anyone in their right mind would think she was pure and good hearted. It's almost as funny as Miroku trying to pull off his monk costume. " Sango snickered and looked to her boyfriend. She stopped laughing when she noticed he was scratching at his palm again. "I told you to see a doctor about that."

"I am, but I could not get in until tomorrow."

Miroku grumbled as he continued to scratch at his hand until it started to bleed.

"Maybe it is from all masturbating you do." A voice said from behind the group.

The three looked behind them to see Kouga and Ayame in matching fur outfits. Ayame had her arm linked with Kouga leaning her head on his arm. Sango was about to say something crass about the couple when the sound of a tinkling bell reached all of their ears. Kagome guessed that maybe the other guests knew something that the small group did not. Everyone began to make their way down the hall.

"I guess we should follow them." Kagome said feeling a little foreboding.

A gust of chill air shot straight through her as another couple entered the manor. Both the guy and girl looked a little rough around the edges. You could see bruises and cuts on their faces even after their attempts of hiding them with concealer. Kagome gave them an attempt of a smile, but could tell the guy saw pity in her eyes. His hand instantly went one of the lacerations on his cheek.

"We better get to wherever the others have gone." Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand.

Naraku watched the girl being lead away as Kagura marveled at all things that surrounded her. Neither of them had ever been to a place like this and it was a little overwhelming. Kagura winced when her smile grew too big and reopened her lip. Naraku handed her a napkin to dab the blood. He looked to where the group had gone.

"You ready to try and fit in with these people or should we just leave?" Kagura asked

Naraku straightened his shoulders and took his sister's hand.

"We are just as good as these people. Do not let anyone make you feel less."

Kagura gave a nod and the two strode with confidence down the hall.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered their father's study. Sesshomaru instantly went to the computer. There was a video of their parents. He could see the tears in his mother's eyes, but it was the sadness written all over his father's face that gave him pause. Inuyasha clicked play to see what it was that their father had to say.

Inutashio cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha It is time that you learned the truth about who you both really are. The world as you know it is a lie…"

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I have been too sick to even think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I do not receive money of any type for my writing.

Confusion clouded Kagome's mind. Any type of memory that could help her remember where she was or how she got there was missing. The only thing she knew was that a damp darkness was encircling her. In a panic she tried to rise up to her feet, but found she had no motor functions. She wanted to scream, but her voice was paralyzed.

Voices, she could hear them faintly in the distance. At first she could not understand the words, but as the voices grew louder and closer the words became crystal clear. Each word pierced her body like a sharp razor to the skin.

"Clumsy"

"Worthless"

"Stupid"

"Ugly"

She could feel the evil choking her soul.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice yelled. A small shaft of light and warmth reached for her.

"Kagome, Wakeup!" The voice ordered.

Her soul shot from the depth of despair that had confined her and headed straight for the source of the voice. Her eyes flew open as she sucked in a deep breath. Rich golden eyes stared at her in relief and then flinched in pain.

"Sess…Oh my god what happen to your arm!" Kagome screamed just in time to watch his eyes roll up into his head and body fall to the side. She hastily moved to the oozing stump where his arm had been. She wasn't sure what she was going to do besides panic.

She ripped the sleeve off his outfit and almost puked at the mangled sight. She then quickly tied the clothes around his arm in order to slow the bleeding. The second her hand touched his flesh a jolt of energy shot from hand to the wound. She watched in wonder as the flesh started to knit together.

She had no idea how much time passed from the start of the process to the end. His arm was still missing, but the stump was covered with fresh flesh. She wished he would wake and tell her what had happened, but that would have to wait. Once Kagome was sure that Sesshomaru was no longer knocking at death's door she sat back on hunches to look at the world around them.

The grass was a lush green with small patches of wild flowers scattered about. Towering trees surrounded the open field Sesshomaru and she had been left. No roads, no houses, no…people. The only sounds she could hear were the singing of birds and humming of insects.

Her head was still cloudy and jumbled about the events the night before. She bit her lower lip as her thoughts turned to her missing friends. She scooted a little closer to Sesshomaru afraid that he might also disappear. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Her body trembled as tears slipped down her cheek.

A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. She looked up and wiped the tears from her face. Before her stood two children, a small emaciated and dirt covered girl and holding her hand was a boy with a large puffy tail and pointed ears. The girl looked frightened, but the boy looked as if he would attack at any second.

Kagome gave them a reassuring smile "Hello."

The girl returned the smile. "Hello"

"Rin, don't talk to her. She's a miko. Look what she did to that demon." Boy growled.

"No! I mean…This is a friend of mine and he was hurt. He's not a demon for real. Look I can pull his fake ears off." Kagome leaned over and tugged on an ear. When it did not come off easily she started to tug harder.

"Oh my god Shippo she is going to rip his ears off!" Rin screamed in terror.

Kagome looked wide eyed at the children and got her feet. "He…He is…"

Shippo tilted his head at the strange miko. "A demon."

"Yeah, He really is a …"

Kagome's mind was whirling with the new knowledge of her friend.

"Deeeemmmooon" Shipoo said slowly and moved closer to the miko.

"Wha…Wher…I…" Kagome mumbled running her fingers through her hair.

Rin looked to Shippo and he merely shrugged.

"We should help them." Rin whispered to her companion.

Shippo twitched his nose in thought. "I don't know. She seems a little crazy."

"Please, I mean even if she is nuts I don't want to leave that demon alone with her."

Shippo slumped in his shoulders in defeat. "Okay, but the second she starts to glow we take off. I can protect you from some humans, but this girl is powerful."

The children watched as Kagome walked in circles mumbling to herself about demons, parties and something about toothpaste. Rin silently crept over to the unconscious demon.

"Shippo, can you start a fire and get some water?" Rin asked.

Shippo nodded and started walking to the nearby stream. He was on his way back when he found a dead half demon attached to a tree. In an instant he dropped the bucket and rushed back to Rin. He burst through the clearing to find Rin talking to the miko whom seemed to have calmed down. In flash he had Rin far away from the woman.

"Shippo, what…" Rin went to ask, but he quickly cut her off.

"She is killer. I found a half demon stuck to a tree with an arrow!" Shippo shouted

Kagome looked dumbfounded and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Not me…I just woke up and found Sesshomaru. There must be some kind of mistake."

"Yeah, okay lady. So he just shoved a miko arrow into his chest and impaled himself to the tree." Shippo glared holding Rin closer to him.

"Would you all please be silent?" Sesshomaru asked opening his eyes to the loud chaos. He rolled his shoulder and looked down to the place where his arm had been. His other hand touched the stump to be sure he was not hallucinating. "My arm? What has happened to my arm?" Sesshomaru asked looking to the people him.

"I don't know…I really don't. I can not remember anything past walking into the dinning room at your home. Can't you remember anything?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. "I …Some kind of video. I can't remember."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I do not receive money of any type for my writing.

A fire warmed the chill of night and the aroma of roasting meat danced in the air. The day had slipped into night and neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome held any answers.

This day only brought more questions and grief.

Sesshomaru stared blankly into the fire that Shippo had provided. He looked over at the sleeping Kagome and frowned. She had cried herself to sleep and from the tears slipping down her cheek it seemed that she had found no solace in her dreams. He also tried earlier to rest, but the picture of his brother haunted his mind.

He could still hear the piercing scream of Kagome when the group reached the body. Sesshomaru's body and soul froze at the sight. His brother's limp body was pinned to a tree with an arrow through his heart. A trickle of blood stained the corner of his mouth. A bloom of blood darkened the rich red of his costume. Long platinum locks swayed in the breeze and teased at the tiny puppy ears.

When Sesshomaru was finally able to shake off his shock his body moved in a blur of speed. His first instinct was to pull the arrow from Inuyasha, but the moment his hand grabbed hold of the arrow a white burst of light burned his hand. While he was staring at his hand Sesshomaru did not see Kagome stand and reach for the arrow. When a thud hit the ground before him Sesshomaru looked up to Kagome with the arrow in her hand and his brother's body crumpled on the ground.

"How…How did you pull out that arrow?" Sesshomaru asked

Shippo huffed and shook his head.

"Of course she can take out the arrow. She is a miko after all."

"No, that is not possible. Mikos, demons and magic are just stories." Sesshomaru said

Shippo and Rin started to laugh, but realized quickly that he was not joking.

"If there are no demons then what are you?" Shippo asked

"What do you mean? I am just an ordinary guy." Sesshomaru replied.

"No, Rin is human, you're a demon, the guy pinned to tree was half …"

"I don't care if we are all purple hippos with pink polka dots! We are in the middle of nowhere, we have now idea how we got here, Inuyasha was murdered by some unknown psycho and Sesshomaru, your damn arm is missing!" Kagome screeched

Sesshomaru and Shippo both went silent. Rin walked over to Kagome and tried to comfort her. Shippo looked at the body and then up at Sesshomaru. The heavy weight of guilt settled down on him. "Sorry about your brother."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but moved to pick up his brother with his burned hand.

Shippo grimaced as some of the burnt flesh started to ooze. "Let me help you." Shippo said and received a nod from the strange demon. The hand would heal fast, but it would take many pain filled hours.

The fire crackle snapped his mind back to the here and now. For the first time in his life he was clueless on what his next move should be. He bowed his head feeling defeated. A tap on his shoulder caused him to raise his head to find a bowl of food being handled to him from the little girl.

"I thought you maybe hungry." Rin whispered and Sesshomaru gave a sad smile taking the food from her. "Don't worry. Shippo and I have decided to help you guys."

"Ha, thanks kid. I think Kagome and I are going to need all the help we can get."

A shot of light streaked down from the heavens and shook the ground. Kagome jumped to her feet from a dead sleep and stumbled around. Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo jumped back a foot in fear. The grass was scorched in a circle and in the center of that circle laid two swords.

Meanwhile…

By another campfire light Kikyo hummed the gummy bear song as she readied her bow. A young woman kneeled at her feet crying and pleading for her lover. A few feet away a bloodied and bruised male demon was pinned to a tree with holy arrows.

"Please…Please stop. I love him! He has never hurt anyone!" The woman sobbed. The woman looked to her lover when she heard a gurgled cough. The arrow string pinged and she watched in horror as another arrow pierced her lover and blood spit from his mouth.

Kikyo readied her bow again still humming the same tune. The woman placed her hand gently on her still flat stomach. "Please, for the sake of our unborn child. Please stop"

Kikyo frowned and looked down at the woman. "You are pregnant?"

The woman nodded and a small gleam of hope welled in her soul.

"Oh dear, that does change everything." Kikyo sighed lowering her bow.

"Well, go to your lover."

Kikyo watched as the woman fumbled to her feet and hurried over to her lover. The demon looked lovingly at the woman before him and just as their lips met for a kiss the ping of a bow and strike of an arrow through their necks locked the lovers together for all eternity. Kikyo daintily packed her things and walked over to the tree holding the dead lovers. "Tsk, tsk I tried to save your soul, but that demon had already planted his evil seed. I hope you understand and maybe we will meet again in our next life. Maybe we could even be best friends. Well, thank you for the food, but I really must be going." Kikyo said patting the quickly cooling woman on the head.

A sharp pain in the back of her own head made her feel dizzy. A cold wet trickle of red ran down her neck. Kikyo took a deep breath and waited for the feeling to pass. The pain seemed to be getting worse, but Kikyo had no time to deal with pain. She had demons to kill and people to save even if they did not want to be saved.

A/N: All aboard the crazy train. Your conductor is the lovely and insane Kikyo.


End file.
